Digital data has been recorded as punched holes in a paper medium in the form of paper tape and IBM cards. The hole entries were uniform in size and necessarily large, resulting in a low, single density data format. Digital data has also been recorded on paper medium by the conventional printing of ink pigments. The pigment entries were uniform in size and smaller then the punched holes, producing a higher, single density format. U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,693, issued Mar. 22, 1994 (Ser. No. 07/807,227, filed 16 Dec. 1991) entitled "Data Format For Recording Digital Data and Method" by Dirk Hartogs (and assigned to the present assignee) teaches digital data recorded on paper medium with toner ink. Neither of these types of prior art storage devices contain multiple density storage levels for multiple classes of stored data.